Carnival
"Celebrations in aid of what? You see how quickly the actions of the Usurper are turned into tales for children?" This is a challenge-specific encounter for The Fool. Event Nearing the sleepy hamlet of Dulwich, you find the villagers in the midst of some kind of celebration. Much of the activity concerns a large paper and wood statue depicting a fearsome warrior looming triumphantly over a prone lizardman. :1. Follow the parade. The parade ends in the town square. You watch as the villagers take turns smashing the statue with a club and gathering the food and gold that spills out. A local notices your interest and asks if you would like a turn. ::A. Join in. Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Success, shuffled twice, medium speed) ::CCG-1 Success The club strikes the chest of the treat-laden beast. Some gold falls out... You survey the spoils and try to scoop them up before anyone else can. Chance Cards Gambit (A 5 Gold Gain Card, a (10 or 20) Gold Gain Card, and 2 Failures, shuffled twice at medium speed) :::CCG-2 Success The player receives the Gold Gain Card You scramble to gather the bounty that you unleashed. Would you like to try to gather more? :::1. Yes. You survey the spoils and try to scoop them up before anyone else can. Chance Cards Gambit (The remaining Gain Card and 3 Failures, shuffled twice at medium speed) ::::CCG-3 Success (insert text here) :::: CCG-3 Failure Before you can gather anything, a young child shovels the bounty into a basket and scampers off. With your turn over, you leave. Encounter ends :::2. No. You leave the town's celebrations with whatever you've gathered. Encounter ends :::CCG-2 Failure (insert text here) ::CCG-1 Failure (insert text here) ::CCG-1 Huge Success You bring the club down with a thunderous crack that silences the crowd. As the statue splits open they erupt into a boisterous roar. Coins and sweets flow freely from the huge cavity you created. You survey the spoils and try to scoop them up before anyone else can. Chance Cards Gambit (3 Food Gain Card (x2), a 20 Gold Gain Card, and a 10 Gold Gain Card, shuffled twice at medium speed) The player will receive whatever Gain Card they choose You scramble to gather the bounty that you unleashed. Would you like to try to gather more? :::1. Yes. You survey the spoils and try to scoop them up before anyone else can. Chance Cards Gambit (The remaining Gain Cards and 1 Failure, shuffled twice at medium speed) ::::Success The player receives their chosen Gain Card, and they will be brought back to the previous options. With every repeat, a new Failure card is added. This will continue until they fail, or they gather all of the Gain Cards. (insert text for collecting all of the Gain Cards here) ::::Failure Before you can gather anything, a young child shovels the bounty into a basket and scampers off. With your turn over, you leave. Encounter ends ::B. Watch a local go first. You allow a young girl to go ahead of you in the queue, an act of courtesy that grants you the opportunity to see how this works. The crowd cheers enthusiastically as the child smacks the Lizardman's ankle with the club and gathers a few coins and a wrapped sweetbread that falls out. It's soon your turn. You accept the blindfold and take the club into your hands... Same result as 1.A :2. Ask local about what is going on. A friendly stable hand explains: "In a bygone age, our town was beset by half-men, half-lizards. There was no food, no respite and very little hope. "Salvation came in the form of a nameless warrior who hunted the beasts for little more than a handful of coins and a crust of bread." He smiles warmly at the festivities. "We honour the warrior like this: the statue is filled with food and gold and we take turns smashing it to bits with a club. You're welcome to join us, and you may keep whatever falls out!" The parade and statue are winding their way into the town and almost out of sight. Return to original options, minus the second :3. Carry on your way. You realise that while you were distracted by the parade, a thief has stolen from you. The player receives the Bad Fortune Card Encounter endsCategory:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Fool Category:Chance Cards Gambits